The Wars of Love
by ChibitaliaDesu91
Summary: Summary has been changed! ShikaShino and NaruSasu Shikamaru and Shino get together, as well as Naruto and Sasuke. But what happens when three new kunoichi come into the village? One says that she's Shikamaru's sister. Another says she has been adopted by
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter Two: Advice**

**Shikamaru arrived at Kakashi's house. He knocked on the door, looking around from on the porch. A few minutes passed, so he knocked again.**

**"I'll be out in a minute!" yelled the cranky voice of Kakashi. He sounded especially mad, so Shikamaru asked, "Is now a bad time, Kakashi-sensei? If it is, I could come back later."**

**Kakashi opened the door. "Oh, it's you, Shikamaru!" he replied, suddenly cheerful. Shikamaru looked at Kakashi with a somewhat annoyed look on his face. (This would be the time when major anime sweat drops form on the back of Shikamaru's head!) He followed Kakashi into the apartment.**

**It was a mess! There were clothes all spread around. Books were opened and scattered all over the floor. Shikamaru looked over at the dirty dishes that still had food on them. His face showed disgust- _Is that MOLD? _he thought to himself plenty of times- but he quickly masked it because Kakashi had turned around and sat, facing Shikamaru.**

**"You can sit down, you know," Kakashi told Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru looked at Kakashi. "Where can I sit, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.**

**Kakashi sighed and pointed to his left. "It's called a chair, Shikamaru," he told him. "I'm ashamed that a boy as lazy as you are started doing homework but hasn't heard of a chair! You sit in plenty of them," he added sarcastically.**

**Shikamaru made his way to the chair (tripping along the way) and sat down on it. He looked at the many messes around the room. _I wonder if ALL the rooms are this bad, _he thought to himself.**

**"So why are you here, Shikamaru?" asked Kakashi.**

**Shikamaru looked over at Kakashi and sighed. "There's someone I really like, but I can't find a way to express my feelings," he answered. "Can you help me?"**

**Kakashi smiled. "Okay, who is she?" he asked Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru sighed again. "Here's where the problem sets in," he continued. "The person I like isn't a girl. It's a guy. That makes it even harder to explain to my crush how I feel about him."**

**Kakashi's eyes grew wide. "Okay then, who's the lucky boy?" he asked.**

**Shikamaru looked to the ground. "Aburame Shino," he answered, hinting shame in his voice. "Is it right for a guy to like another guy?"**

**Kakashi grinned wider. "It's just fine, but it's definitely not common around here," he answered. "You like Shino, huh? You two would make a cute couple."**

**Shikamaru looked at Kakashi in shock. "You're not gonna laugh at me?" he asked.**

**Kakashi shook his head. "Give it time," he told the boy. "You'll find a way to tell Shino your feelings for him. If you still have trouble after, let's say, a week, come to me and I'll see if I can help you, okay?"**

**Shikamaru nodded, bowed and left.**

**Five minutes later, another knock came on Kakashi's door. "Kakashi-sensei?" asked the voice. "It's me, Sasuke. I have a question I want to ask you."**

**Kakashi opened the door and told Sasuke to sit in the chair next to his. Sasuke nodded and sat in the chair. "I hope I don't sound awkward, but I have a problem. I have a crush on someone, but I can't tell them how I feel. The only problem is-"**

**"The person is a guy, right?" Kakashi finished.**

**Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yes!" he said. Then he looked at the floor. "The one I have a crush on is Uzumaki Naruto. What should I do?"**

**Kakashi grinned. "Give yourself time to think about what to do and or say," he told the boy. "If you're still unsure after about a week, come tell me and I'll look into it, okay?"**

**Sasuke nodded, got up, bowed and left.**

**Kakashi chuckled. "Isn't this quite the turn-around?" he asked himself. "I wonder if they'll realize their feelings for each other."**

**Good? Bad? Whatever? Feedback is really appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Questions and Answers**

**The next day at school, Shikamaru walked up to Shino. He had rehearsed his speech so many times, but he decided to just go ahead and try to ask the question. _Well,_ he told himself. _ I'll never know the answer unless I ask the question._**

**"Shino," Shikamaru began. "I have something I wanna tell you, but you must promise not to freak out, okay?"**

**Shino looked at Shikamaru and nodded. "What is it that you want to ask me, Shikamaru?" he asked the Nara boy.**

**Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "Aburame Shino," he began. "I..I..I love you. Would you go out with me?"**

**Shino's eyes widened in surprise. _Oh no,_ thought Shikamaru._ Rejection is around the corner! I just picture it now. I hope it won't hurt so badly!_**

**"Nara Shikamaru," Shino began. "I accept your offer, for I have had a crush on you for the longest time. I just had no way of knowing as how to show you my true feelings. Come now. Let us go to the academy now. We do not want to be late, now do we?"**

**Shikamaru gasped, then quickly smiled, taking Shino's hand in his. "Yeah, let's go!" he told his new boyfriend as they ran to the academy, still holding hands.**

**Meanwhile, Sasuke had finally spotted Naruto after many hours of pacing the previous night. _What am I going to do?_ Sasuke began thinking to himself._ What if I get nervous and mess up so badly that he takes it the wrong way? What if he rejects me? Well, here goes nothing._**

**"Naruto! Wait up!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto stopped and turned around, hesitating about what to do. Instead, he decided to stand his ground and be prepared for whatever would happen. _I'm prepared for anything he says to me today,_ Naruto thought to himself. _Everything..._**

**"Naruto," Sasuke started. "I love you. Would you consider going out with me?"**

**Naruto appeared taken aback. _Except for that, _he finished thinking to himself. He began blushing. "Of course, Sasuke," Naruto replied. "I'll go out with you. Let's go! Otherwise, we're gonna be late for class!"**

**Sasuke looked over at Naruto as he ran and muttered, "Naruto? Worried about being late for class? Wow, brain warp!" Sasuke shook his head and chased after Naruto and caught up to him, entering the academy.**

**Good? Bad? Whatever? Feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter Four: Make-out Session Goes Wild**

**The minute they arrived in the academy, Shino and Shikamaru knew it was going to be a good day. Most of the students disagreed, however. Sakura and Ino raced each other to the door and were fighting over who got to sit by Sasuke again.**

**Sasuke was beginning to get agitated when he saw Naruto arrive from going to the bathroom. He told Sasuke not to wait up for him, even though Sasuke wanted to.**

**"If one of us is late, it won't be you," was Naruto's reason for having Sasuke go to class. "I don't want both of us being late for class just because I had to go to the bathroom. Now go, Sasuke! I'll be in class in a little bit, I promise. I wouldn't dream about ditching class today. I'm going to find a way to get moved next to you, okay? Go ahead, then."**

**Sasuke waited in his seat for his boyfriend. He was getting a little worried about the little blond, but Naruto had told him to wait in class for him, so he stayed in his seat. His had begun to fidget, though.**

**Shino and Shikamaru found their seats and sat down next to each other. They glanced at each other lovingly and took each other's hand under the desk. That's when Shino got an idea.**

**"Meet me in the bathroom, okay?" he told Shikamaru. Shikamaru grinned, nodded, then got up and followed Shino into the boy's bathroom. When they got there, Shino made sure there was no one in the bathroom, then grabbed Shikamaru by the shirt into one of the stalls.**

**"What do you plan to do to me, Shino?" asked Shikamaru.**

**Shino chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough, love," he answered. Shino then started kissing Shikamaru gently on the lips. Shikamaru's eyes widened at first, then deepened the kiss, turning it into a French kiss. He began hugging Shino, who hugged him back.**

**Shino then broke the kiss and began taking off Shikamaru's shirt and tossed it on the floor. Shikamaru moaned gently as his nipples began to harden. Shino noticed and chuckled. He then bent his head towards Shikamaru's left nipple and began playing with it with his tongue, which made Shikamaru moan more.**

**Shino chuckled as he quickly glanced at his boyfriend. Shikamaru moaned a little louder when he felt his manhood stiffen. It erected so close to Shino's thigh that he also hardened. Shikamaru began to blush, but was quickly moaning again when Shino unbuttoned his pants and put his hand on his erected manhood.**

**By this time, Shikamaru had begun to sweat. Shino gazed into Shikamaru's eyes and smiled with a look of lust. Then, an idea popped into his head.**

**"Hey love," he began. "Wanna skip class?"**

**Shikamaru hesitated to answer.**

**"We could go to my house and have a little fun," Shino added with a wink that Shikamaru couldn't resist.**

**"Why do you have to be so sexy, Shino?" Shikamaru asked. "Let's get going, then. One question, though. What kind of fun do you have in mind?"**

**Shino smiled a lustful smile. "Let's just say you'll really like it," he told Shikamaru. "It'll feel really good, too."**

**Shikamaru didn't even have to think twice. "Count me in!" he told Shino. Shino then told Shikamaru to put his shirt back on and button his pants, but he didn't waste any time staring at Shikamaru's body. He then smiled a loving smile. _I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now, _Shino thought to himself. _Not only do I get to skip school today, but I get to skip it with the love of my life! If only life was always like this..._**

**Shino shook his head and realized they were still in the bathroom of the academy. Shikamaru had just finished buttoning his pants when he asked Shino, "Are you having second thoughts about ditching?"**

**Shino shook his head. "Let's get going now," he told Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded and, holding each other's hand, they ran for the door and exited, running full blast to Shino's house.**

**Luckily, Shino's parents were at work and his brother was in the Forest of Death training, so Shino and Shikamaru had the house to themselves. This realization made Shino grin again. Shikamaru looked at his love and smiled a loving smile and squeezed his hand.**

**"You wanna head into my room, Shikamaru?" Shino asked him. Shikamaru nodded and they went up the stairs. Shino opened the door and Shikamaru looked into the boy's room.**

**It was tidy! Everything was clean, straight and perfect. Shikamaru chuckled and gave his love a hug. Shino hugged back and gave a deep kiss and began walking towards the bed while deepening the kiss. When they reached the bed, Shino broke the kiss and pushed Shikamaru playfully on it while taking off his own shirt.**

**Shikamaru smiled. "You know what?" he said to Shino. "If this is what I think it is, I prefer bondage."**

**Shino chuckled. "Oh you do, do you?" he asked. "Well, it just so happens that I have lots of bondage stuff stashed under my bed. Wanna give them a try? Also, I found a dildo in my stash, too. Thing is, I never owned a dildo. Oh well, it'll still feel good inside you. Still wanna try it?"**

**Shikamaru nodded with a look of lust, so Shino got the box out from under the bed. It contained handcuffs, whips, rope, chains, duct tape and the dildo that Shino mentioned. He looked back at Shikamaru and asked, "Which do you want first?"**

**Shikamaru said, "I'm the slave and you're the master. You decide for me. Please, master?" He then got up from the bed and began to strip. He made shirt he took off his clothes very slowly as if torturing Shino. Shino licked his lips as Shikamaru removed his boxers, revealing his erected manhood.**

**Shikamaru was fully naked now. He lay back down on the bed again, waiting for Shino to decide and join him. Shino smiled and chose the handcuffs, dildo and whip for toys. Shikamaru revealed a lustful grin as Shino turned the dildo on and gently shoved it in Shikamaru's rear while handcuffing him to the bed.**

**Shino smiled as he heard Shikamaru's loud moaning. He didn't expect it to be so loud and full of lust, but it didn't bother him. After today, he and Shikamaru would become lovers. Nothing could convince him to turn back now except if Shikamaru said that he wasn't ready for it yet. By the looks and sounds of things, that wasn't going to be the case. Shino chuckled a little and decided to put Shikamaru's manhood inside his mouth and began sucking on it.**

**Shikamaru moaned even louder, which made Shino chuckle. The vibrations that came from the chuckle made Shikamaru grip the sheets tightly as he moaned more. It felt like his body was on fire, but he liked this strange sensation that until he had been with Shino, had never experienced.**

**_This must be what a burning passion feels like, _Shikamaru thought. _I never want this day to end. I wish it could go on forever. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Might as well make it last as long as possible._**

**Shikamaru continued to moan. Suddenly, he felt something else about to happen. "Sh-shino," he said breathily. "I'm...gonna...come!"**

**Shino chuckled again and sucked more, wanting to drain Shikamaru of his juices. He soon got what he wished for, as Shikamaru's load gushed into his mouth. He greedily sucked all of it and swallowed the load. Shikamaru's knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets harder than what he had been, but he smiled a tired smile. However, he felt he needed to relieve Shino of his juices, so he told Shino to untie him, which he gladly did.**

**Shikamaru got on top of Shino and brought his head down to Shino's manhood and began sucking hard on the erection.**

**Shino arched as he moaned uncontrollably. He then wrapped his legs around Shikamaru's head, forcing him to suck harder. Shikamaru happily agreed the minute he sensed his lover's plan. Shikamaru moaned while he sucked, which made Shino sound as though he was on the verge of screaming. Suddenly, Shino gasped and said in between breaths, "I'm gonna come, Shikamaru!"**

**Shikamaru sucked harder than what he was and gladly swallowed Shino's entire load when he came. Shino began breathing deeply when he was finished. Shikamaru glanced at Shino's weary body and smiled. "Do you wanna stop for today?" he asked his lover.**

**Shino shook his head. "There's one more thing I wanna do," he replied. "I'm gonna get on top of you, okay? You'll see what I plan on doing in a second. Hold on."**

**It took Shino a full minute for him to have Shikamaru's manhood go inside his rear. Shino gasped in pain at first, but it soon turned into pleasure when he began riding Shikamaru's erection harder. Shikamaru and Shino both moaned and climaxed again before stopping, Shikamaru's member still inside of Shino.**

**Shino lied on top of Shikamaru for a while. He had begun to pant again, but he remembered that Shikamaru was still handcuffed. He undid the handcuffs and got off of Shikamaru and told him that they had better get dressed. Shikamaru obeyed and went back to lying on Shino's bed with him when they were both dressed.**

**Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Shino's waist the minute his lover entered the bed with him. Shino had locked his door before coming to lie with Shikamaru in the bed. He smiled as he felt his lover's arm wrap comfortingly and gently around him. He managed to whisper "I love you, Shikamaru," before drifting off to sleep.**

**Shikamaru smiled and replied to his sleeping partner, "I love you too, Shino. Have a good rest, my _koibito_."**

**Good? Bad? Whatever? Feedback would be deeply appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter 5: Illness and Beginning of An Explanation**

**Shino stirred and looked at his alarm clock. It read 5:30 p.m. He immediately jumped up from the bed and began to panic. His mother would be getting home in about half an hour, and he had skipped school! Iruka was probably going to talk to his mother about him not being in class. What was he going to do?**

**Suddenly, Shino heard a tired moan that brought him out of his thoughts. He looked back to the bed and saw Shikamaru turning on his side in his sleep. Shino was confused. Shikamaru had sweat covering his face and his breathing was shallow. His eyes were squeezed tight, and he had begun to mumble in his sleep.**

**Shino went back to Shikamaru and gently shook him in an attempt to wake up his lover. "Wake up, Shikamaru," Shino said softly. Shikamaru drew in a sharp breath when Shino touched his shoulder. Shino drew his hand back when he felt the intense heat from Shikamaru's shoulder. He then felt his forehead, and it was alarmingly hot.**

**"Don't...leave...me...Shino," Shikamaru mumbled roughly. "I...don't...want...you...to...leave...me...Shino...stay...with...me." Shikamaru gripped the sheets tightly, gasping in pain and scaring Shino out of his skin. _What is wrong with Shikamaru? _he thought to himself. _He was just fine before and after we made love. How can he possibly be this warm?_**

**Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes, still sweating and gasping for air. He looked over and saw Shino standing beside him. He smiled weakly. "Shino," he rasped. "You're still here. I thought you left me."**

**Shino blinked in surprise then smiled. "Why would I ever leave you, Shikamaru?" he asked his lover. "I think you might have a fever. I am writing my mother a note saying that I am not here. Then, I am taking you to your house for your dad to check up on you, okay? I'll make an excuse as to why you and I were not in school today, so do not worry about it, got it?"**

**Shikamaru nodded, and then fell asleep again. Shino chuckled softly and picked Shikamaru up, carrying him down the stairs. Shino went into the kitchen, wrote a note, then picked Shikamaru back up and carried him out of the house.**

**Pounding was heard on the door of the Nara house. Shikaku rose from his chair and answered the door. He gasped in horror when he saw his son being carried by the Aburame boy. Even more so, he saw horrified to notice his son was struggling to breathe.**

**Shikaku stepped to the side. "Bring him in, Shino, and lay him on the couch," he told the Aburame boy. "I'm going to check on him as soon as he's set down."**

**Shino nodded and headed towards the couch. He set his lover down and watched as he gasped heavily for air. Shino turned his head and noticed Shikamaru's father was walking down the hallway to get something, so he took this chance to kiss Shikamaru on the forehead. Shikamaru moaned in pain and took Shino's hand.**

**Shino began to blush, but gripped his lover's hand with the same force. "Shikamaru, can you hear me?" Shino whispered to him.**

**"Shino..." Shikamaru gasped. "I...love you...don't ever...leave me..."**

**"I will never do such a thing," Shino whispered back. "Do not try talking, Shikamaru. You will lose your breath a lot faster."**

**"P'mise?" Shikamaru gasped.**

**"Of course," Shino replied. "I love you too, Shikamaru."**

**The next sound heard was a loud crash. Shino turned his head quickly and saw that Shikamaru's father was standing in the room with a stunned expression. The object on the ground was a bowl of cold water. A washcloth also fell to the floor from being held in the other hand.**

**"You love each other?" Shikaku asked Shino.**

**Shino hesitated, and then nodded with a defiant look. "I love him with all my heart and soul," he answered Shikamaru's father. "If you object to this, then I am truly sorry, but Shikamaru has already admitted that he loves me, too."**

**Shikaku surprisingly smiled, then nodded. "I'm not saying I disapprove of it. I just never knew that Shikamaru felt this way about another guy. Anyway, how did he get like this, anyway?"**

**Shino looked to the ground. "Well," he started. "It is kind of a long story. This all started when we...had...sex."**

**Good? Bad? Whatever? Feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter 6: Coming Out of the Closet**

**"It is kind of a long story. This all started when we...had...sex," Shino told Shikaku. "We had climaxed, dressed, and fallen asleep. I woke up and looked at the clock. It read 5:30, so I was sitting and calculating how long it would be before my mother came home when I heard a moan. I turned my head and noticed that Shikamaru had started to sweat. I did not know why he was doing this, so I brought him over here to see if you could figure out what was wrong with him."**

**Shikaku just stared at the Aburame boy for a moment then smiled. "You really are in love with my son, aren't you?" Shikaku asked Shino. "He hasn't really been himself since that day."**

**Shino looked at Shikaku. "May I ask what you mean by that?" he questioned.**

**Shikaku looked at Shino sadly. "Shikamaru hasn't been himself since his sister disappeared," he replied. "She's been missing for quite a long time. About 9 years now, to be exact."**

**"Am I allowed to ask what name was his sister called by?" Shino asked.**

**Shikaku nodded. "Her name was Murasaki," he answered. "We never found her, and everyone assumed she had died. Shikamaru never gave up, though, until recently. He just suddenly lost all hope in his life. For some reason, he became very anti-social, hardworking, but above all, depressed. I don't understand what caused him to fall like this, but he's been like this for the past year.**

**"I've been searching for Murasaki lots of times, but I haven't found any trace of where she could've gone. I'm on the verge of giving up, but I feel that I would be letting Shikamaru and his mother down by doing that. I don't know what to do anymore."**

**A small moan of pain was heard, followed by loud muttering. Shikaku and Shino glanced over as soon as they heard Shikamaru moan Murasaki's name. Shino became scared, for he didn't know if Shikamaru had heard any of the conversation or not. Shikaku revealed a frightened expression as he saw Shikamaru began to cry in his fevered sleep. He then hugged his son gently and began to cry as well. Then he got up and went for another bowl of cold water.**

**"I already lost my daughter," Shikaku murmured to himself. "I'm not about to lose my son, too. I will help Shikamaru get better, no matter what."**

**After about three hours of battling the fever, it broke. Shikamaru's temperature returned to normal and he awoke to see Shino and Shikaku's relieved expressions. Shikamaru smiled. He got up and walked around to show that he had enough strength to move. He surprised his father and lover by this.**

**Suddenly, a girl's scream was heard from an alley in the village. Shikamaru looked at Shikaku. His father nodded, and Shikamaru bolted out the door towards the direction of the scream.**

**Good? Bad? Whatever? Feedback would be appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter 7: Welcome Home, Murasaki**

**Shikamaru had been running for approximately three minutes before he heard the sound of other people beating on something. _Strange, _Shikamaru thought to himself. _It sounds like about three or four people beating on one other object. It doesn't seem to be a fair fight. I'd better step in before they kill whatever they're beating on._**

**He had just turned the corner to one of the alleyways when he saw a girl fall to the ground. A puddle of blood had formed on the ground, and he saw that there were four ninja beating up on her. Shikamaru stood behind them and yelled, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU GUYS!"**

**They each stopped and turned to face Shikamaru. They each shuddered in fear, and they took off running extremely fast. Shikamaru chuckled, and then turned his attention back to the fallen girl. She seemed very weak from the blood loss, but he situated her into a position to where she was leaning into his chest. She seemed similar to that of a Nara, but he swore he had never seen her before.**

**She opened her eyes slowly and painfully and looked at him. "Hello," she whispered lightly.**

**Shikamaru smiled. "You're awake now," he told her. "What's your name?"**

**"My name was Yumi Kusakabe, but I recently found out that my name is Murasaki," she replied. "Why do you ask?"**

**Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Murasaki, you say?" he asked her with a bit of surprise in his voice.**

**The girl nodded before her eyes closed, but this time she stopped breathing. Shikamaru panicked as he picked her up and ran for his house.**

**The minute he reached the Nara household, the door was opened by Shino, who quickly moved out of the way to avoid being trampled. Shikamaru then laid the girl on the couch and asked, "Will you revive her, Dad? She's stopped breathing, and I don't have enough chakara for that kind of job. Please, Father. I'll explain everything later."**

**Shikaku nodded and placed a hand on the girl's forehead. Now in the light, Shikamaru could see the girl better. She had white skin, dark brown hair with remnants of black hair that was tied in a ponytail (she had obviously dyed her hair at one point), and was wearing a black muscle shirt, tan pants and torn up tennis shoes. She had many cuts and bruises added onto her appearance.**

**Shikamaru sighed. _How could they do this to an innocent girl? _Then it dawned on him. _I've never seen this girl in the village. I know everyone that lives in this village, but I don't recognize her. She's a new girl. I wonder if there are any others like that._**

**Shikaku then took his hand off of her forehead. A moment later, the girl began breathing again. She started to struggle, but she was breathing. Her eyes shot open and they showed panic and fear. She quickly bolted into a sitting position. Shikamaru pulled her into a comforting embrace, which shocked the girl, but apparently calmed her down to the point where she became relaxed.**

**Shikaku looked at Shikamaru. "You owe me an explanation now, Shikamaru," he told his son. "Who is this girl and where did she come from?"**

**"I'm new to this village," the girl told him. "I came here after being banished from the Hidden Sand. Here's my new _hitai-ate _to prove that I belong here now." She pulled it out of her pocket. The _hitai-ate _had the symbol of Konohagakure on it. She then got another out. This one had the symbol of the Hidden Sand, but it had a slash through it.**

**"My name there was Kusakabe Yumi," she continued. "However, the Kazekage told me my real first name was Murasaki. He never told me what my real last name was. I have no idea what it could be, either.**

**"I was just walking around when these guys ganged up on me and started knocking the crap out of me for no reason at all. I felt like I was about to die. Then, this kid appeared and told them off," she finished, pointing to Shikamaru. "And that's the last thing I remember before I passed out."**

**"You didn't exactly pass out, girl," Shikamaru piped up. "You stopped breathing for a while until I brought you here and had my dad revive you!"**

**Murasaki stared and looked out the window. "You should've just left me there to die," she finally said. "There was no need for you to help me out."**

**Shikamaru smiled and hugged her again. "Hey, it wouldn't be right if I had left my own sister dying out in an alley of a village she barely remembers," he told her.**

**Murasaki gasped, pulling back from Shikamaru's grasp. "What do you mean, _sister?_" she asked him. "I don't even know you. Where do you get off assuming that I'm related to you? I live by myself here in this village. I just happened to run into you because you helped run those other guys off. So, if you don't mind, I'll be going back to the tent that I call my home!" She then got up and went out the door.**

**Shikamaru went after her. Shino then said, "I think I will be going home now. My mother will probably be worried about why I am gone. Tell Shikamaru that I said farewell, please." With that, he went out the door in the direction of the Aburame house.**

**Shikamaru caught up easily with the injured girl. "Look here, Murasaki!" he started. "I know for a fact that you're my sister. Just bear with me! We'll get a DNA test from our father to prove it! Now, come back home with me and wait until morning to go to your tent. You've already been through too much tonight, okay?"**

**Murasaki sighed, but gave in and followed Shikamaru back in the direction of the Nara household.**

**The minutes they entered the house, Shikamaru took Murasaki's hand and made her follow him up the stairs. He stopped in front of a door and opened it. He then turned a light on and revealed a girl's room. It was a young girl's room, to be exact. The bed was big enough for her current height, but everything else about the room showed the owner of the room had to be very young.**

**Shikamaru sighed. "This was your room before you got taken away nine years ago," he told her. Murasaki looked at him in shock. She then looked back in the room and dropped down on the bed, immediately falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow.**

**Shikamaru chuckled to himself. He couldn't resist giving her a kiss on the forehead and pulling the cover over her sleeping body. Before turning out the light, he looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Welcome home, Murasaki."**

**Cuteness. Good? Bad? Whatever? Feedback would be appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter One: Question**

**"And who knows the answer to this question?" Iruka asked his class. There were only two people that raised their hands: Sakura and Ino. He stared at the two _kunoichi_ and thought, _Are they trying to get Sasuke's attention again? Why don't they just give it a rest? Oh well. They'll eventually learn._**

**"Shino, do you know what the answer is?" Iruka asked.**

**The young boy looked back from staring out into space. He looked rather nervous. "I am sorry," he replied. "What was the question again?"**

**Iruka sighed. "Shino, move over next to Shikamaru," he told the boy. "Maybe you'll pay better attention and not daydream as often."**

**Shino heard lots of stifled giggles in the room as he took his backpack and moved himself over next to the Nara boy. He didn't exactly get along too well with Shikamaru, but he wasn't about to get into trouble again.**

**Shikamaru glanced over at the Aburame boy that sat next to him and gave out a silent sigh. He grinned, but he made sure the no one else saw it. He glanced over at Naruto, who was sleeping again. He snickered. _That Uzumaki kid is gonna get his ass kicked one of these days by Iruka-sensei if he doesn't watch himself, _he thought.**

**Iruka sighed. "Now, does anyone else know the answer?" he asked the class. Sakura and Ino's hands shot up again, but Iruka ignored them and called on Sasuke. "Do you know it?" he asked the boy.**

**Sasuke looked up and said, "Looks like the time when this village signed a treaty with the Hidden Sand."**

**Iruka beamed. "Correct!" he told him. Everyone else groaned. Sasuke always had the right answers. Even though he was anti-social, he seemed a little more talkative today. He also kept glancing at Naruto every once in a while, but no one could figure out why.**

**The bell rang, and everyone (except Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke) jumped up and ran towards the door. "Remember that your reports are due on Thursday!" Iruka yelled above the noise. He looked at the Aburame boy and said, "Shino, stay here. We need to talk."**

**Shino looked at Iruka and followed him into the office next to the classroom. He sat down in front of the desk and Iruka sat behind it.**

**"Now," he said to Shino. "What's the reason that you seem to be daydreaming more often in class? Is there something going on that you want to tell me about?"**

**Shino shook his head. "Nothing is bothering me, Iruka-sensei," he replied in a polite tone. He wasn't about to tell a teacher his feelings about anything. Not even if he was being tortured to death.**

**Iruka-sensei sighed. "All right, Shino," he said finally. "You can go. If you ever want to tell me anything, feel free to do so, okay?"**

**Shino nodded, bowed and walked out of the room. He was exiting the hallway that led to the front doors to the academy when he heard a voice calling his name.**

**"Shino!" yelled Shikamaru. "I was wondering if I could come over to your house and get some help with homework."**

**"You are smart, Shikamaru," Shino replied. "You do not need my help. Besides, I am in a hurry. I promised my mother that I would help her cook dinner tonight. Now, if you will excuse me." With that, he ran towards the direction of his house.**

**Shikamaru looked in the direction Shino had run. "Help cook dinner?" he asked curiously. "Why would he do that?" He looked at the ground. "I didn't even need his help in homework. I wanted to ask him a question. Why didn't I just ask him? Why are my palms sweaty? I didn't even ask him, but I have butterflies in my stomach. I'm going to find Kakashi-sensei. Maybe I can ask him what I should do."**

**Little did he know, Shino had arrived in his room and flung himself on his bed. _Why would Shikamaru need my help with homework? _Shino thought to himself. _He could just come up with an answer and it would be right. I, on the other hand, struggle with the subjects we have. I should be the one asking for help, not the other way around. Something seemed different about that Nara boy, though. It is almost as if he was nervous about something. Oh well. I am going to go help cook._**

**Shino got up from his bed, went downstairs and found his mother, where they went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner before his father and brother came home.**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Whatever? Feedback would be appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter Eight: The DNA Test and Results**

**The next morning Murasaki woke up. She immediately sat up in bed, even though it was painful. She looked around, not recognizing where she was. Then she remembered all that happened the night before. Getting beat up by the four other ninja, Shikamaru rushing her to the Nara household, telling her that he was brother...**

**She sighed. _This can't be happening to me, _she thought. _I never had a brother in the Hidden Sand. Besides, I've never even lived here before. Just because I wore my hair up last night, he accused me of being related to him! How could he think that I even share the same DNA as him?_**

**Murasaki shook her head and went to the bathroom. When she got out, a speedy figure ran over and tackled her to the ground. She cried out in pain, for he had made her arm twist back behind her before they landed.**

**"I'm so sorry, sister! I didn't mean to do that!" Shikamaru told her. He had a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you all right?"**

**Murasaki looked at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Just fine," she replied. "I need to get back to my tent and make sure no one rummaged through it. There wasn't much in it, though, but I hope they didn't steal my most valuable object in there."**

**"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.**

**"My CD player," she answered. "I basically don't go anywhere without my music. I hope it's still there. Thieves were a big problem in the Hidden Sand, too. Anyway, I have to change clothes, too. I prefer my normal outfit over this one."**

**"Well, can you come back over when you get all your stuff together?" Shikamaru asked Murasaki.**

**She looked at him and sighed with a hint of annoyance. "Whatever," she growled. "I just need to get changed and get my stuff packed first. Be back in a bit, I guess."**

**With that, she was out the door and running in the direction of her tent.**

**About ten minutes later, Murasaki came back. Shikamaru had to do a double take to see if it really was her. He was shocked with what he saw.**

**It was Murasaki all right, but she had come back looking like a gothic girl. Her face was extremely pale (powder was used a lot to do it), her hair was down and spiked in extreme ways, and she had black eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and nail polish on. She was wearing black pants with red lace on the back of the legs, black boots that went to her knees and a black hoodie that had _Linkin Park_ printed across the front. On the back of the hoodie near the bottom, the letters _LP_ were printed. (Sorry if you don't like Linkin Park, but they're my fave band and I actually own this hoodie, so boo-hoo! Now, back to the story!)**

**Shikamaru's eyes grew wide. "Is that you, Murasaki?" he asked.**

**Murasaki looked at him. "This is the same girl that left a little while ago," she snapped. "Why? You wanna do something about it? Or am I gonna have to teach you a lesson?"**

**Shikamaru shook his head then took her hand. "Come on back inside," he told her. "Dad says we're gonna go and get the DNA test done so we can prove that you're my sister. Are you ready for it?"**

**Murasaki suddenly looked scared. "They use needles, don't they?" she asked, her voice full of fear.**

**Shikamaru chuckled. "Are you afraid of needles, my gothic sister?" he asked cheerfully.**

**The answer he received was a punch to the face. He fell to the floor and looked at Murasaki, realizing he had pissed her off. "If you ever tell anyone that piece of information, I'll rip off your head and pin it to the nearest wall to set as example not to make fun of me for one of my fears. Got it?" she finished, icily.**

**Shikamaru's eyes grew wide in fear, but he nodded. Murasaki then calmed down and said, "Let's go in and get the testing done and over with."**

**A half hour later, Murasaki, Shikamaru and Shikaku arrived at the medical building. They were each put in a separate room and asked personal questions, followed by blood extraction. Murasaki wasn't exactly thrilled about the questions they asked her.**

**"Are you sexually active?"**

**"No."**

**"Do you have regular menstrual cycles?"**

**"Duh," Murasaki muttered under her breath as she nodded.**

**"Are you taking drugs?"**

**"No."**

**"Do you smoke?"**

**"No."**

**"Have you always lived with your parents and brother?"**

**"No. I can't even be sure if they're blood family until the results prove me wrong."**

**The medical nin filled out the answers on the medical sheet. "Go into the room to your left once you exit this room," the nin told Murasaki. "The blood drawing goes on in that room. You father and brother will be sitting in the same room, so if you need emotional support, they'll be there for you, okay?"**

**Murasaki rolled her eyes and she went into the room. Inside she saw Shikamaru and Shikaku sitting in chairs against a wall, while one chair in the middle of the room was empty. Murasaki took the hint and sat in the empty chair.**

**The next thing she knew, a male medical nin came in with the needle. He went over to Murasaki and asked her if she was ready. When she nodded, he inserted the needle into her upper right arm.**

**Murasaki's jaw instantly tightened. She squeezed her eyes shut and there were a few tears in the corners of her eyes. Shikamaru wanted to go over and be near her and calm her down, but he knew he'd never live to see another day if he did that, so he stayed put in his seat.**

**A moment later the procedure was done and the nin smiled. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked.**

**Murasaki formed a fist, but thought twice and brought her hand to a normal stance. She took her index finger and ran it across the needle hole and healed it. She looked over at Shikamaru and mentally shot out, _Try saying that it wasn't so bad when you have a HUGE fear of needles! I'd like to hear him say that then!_ (I actually do have a huge fear of needles, but I'm actually much worse. Just ask my mom! Sorry; just had to say that! Back to the story we go! Even though this chapter's almost done, here we go!)**

**The next hour of waiting was painfully...boring. Murasaki was so bored that she had read all the magazines twice. Shikamaru was reduced to sleeping in his chair. Shikaku, however, was deep in thought as he watched Murasaki as she continued reading _Monthly Ninja Health Check-up _again.**

**_Where did my innocent little daughter go? _Shikaku asked himself. _My little giggle box has been replaced by this young gothic _kunoichi_ that doesn't seem to believe in our relation! This isn't the Murasaki I had the fun in raising for those years that she was here! This is a totally different person altogether! I might as well accept her for what she is now, though._**

**That moment, Shikamaru's voice brought Shikaku out of his thoughts. "The results are back, Dad," Shikamaru told him.**

**Murasaki and Shikaku both looked at him. "What were they?" Shikaku asked.**

**Shikamaru smiled and turned to Murasaki. "I TOLD you we were related!" he said. He then gave Murasaki a hug and told her, "Welcome back to the family, NARA MURASAKI!"**

**The answered Shikamaru received (again! Poor Shikamaru!) was another punch to the face, which ultimately knocked him to the ground. Murasaki looked mad. "Don't hug me!" she told him. "We already had an 'accident' this morning when you tackled me, remember?"**

**Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed expression. "Sorry about that!" he replied.**

**Shikaku watched the two siblings bickering at each other. He watched and realized that Murasaki had won the argument, which shut Shikamaru up. Then, Murasaki laughed when Shikamaru got up and tripped over the little table of magazines, knocking the magazines off.**

**Shikaku froze. _Her laughter, _Shikaku thought. _It just sounded like she was her younger self for a little while there. _He smiled and gave Murasaki a hug and kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you, Murasaki," he told her.**

**Now it was Murasaki's turn to freeze. Never in her life had she been told that someone loved her. At least, no one had as long as she could remember. She didn't know what to do, so she stood in the embrace and waited until it ended. She then turned to Shikamaru. "Last one back home has to tell a juicy and embarrassing secret!" she told him as she raced off. Shikamaru quickly took off after her.**

**Shikaku chuckled to himself. He sensed that Murasaki was going to beat Shikamaru, but he didn't want to tell Shikamaru that. He was also surprised at how much Murasaki resembled her younger self in that moment. He smiled. _Looks like I'm going to have to accept her the way she is now, _Shikaku thought. _You can never keep them young forever._**

**_And besides that, _Shikaku added, _no matter what she'll always be my little Murasaki._**

**Cuteness. I'm tired. It's 1:18 in the morning. I have school tomorrow. You know the drill. Feedback is good! I'm gonna try and have Sasuke and Naruto in the next chapter, but no lemon between the two yet. Sorry, but I'm liking the idea of having one fast couple and one steady couple. Hate to disappoint you guys, but it's my fanfic, so boo-hoo! I'm gone! Goodnight!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter Nine: A Gift for Naruto**

**The next morning, a young blond-haired Genin was stirring from his sleep. Naruto opened his eyes and looked out his window. It was a very beautiful sunrise. _I wonder if Sasuke's awake now, seeing this perfect sunrise outside his bedroom window, _Naruto asked himself.**

**Then he got an idea. He hurried and got dressed, then bolted out the door in the direction of Sasuke's house. A few early morning ninja looked oddly at him as Naruto laughed happily as he ran full speed.**

**"What could that damn fox be so happy about?" asked one.**

**"No telling," another replied. "Maybe he's getting out of here."**

**"It's nice wishful thinking," a woman ninja said. "I heard a nasty rumor going around about him and the Uchiha boy."**

**"What was it?" all the ninja asked as they gathered around her to hear every word that she was going to tell them.**

**"I heard that those two boys are gay," she said with confidence. "I knew there was something going on with them. I always thought that Haruno girl would be a perfect match for Sasuke, but not the nine-tailed fox!"**

**"So they're going out?" asked the first one.**

**The woman nodded. "I'm willing to stake my life on it, I'm so sure," she replied. "I know for a fact that they must be! Why else would that damn kid be so happy and running around early in the morning? He always manages to sleep in and slack off a lot, but he's been starting to do some of his homework and wake up earlier. If you ask me, I think they might get each other in bed after a while."**

**The ninja looked at her in disbelief. Uchiha Sasuke was gay? Uzumaki Naruto was the prodigy's boyfriend? They couldn't believe what they had heard. Little did they know, a pair of hurt eyes was watching them from an alley. That person was a girl, and she began to cry silently. **

**Sasuke had just gotten dressed and got his backpack when he heard a knock on his door. He smiled when he peeked through the window and saw Naruto standing there with a grin on his face. He opened the door and came out on the porch.**

**"Morning, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted cheerfully. "Wanna walk around for a little bit?"**

**Sasuke nodded, took Naruto's hand and went walking with Naruto into town. Suddenly, Naruto figured out the direction they were heading and stopped, hesitating.**

**Sasuke stopped with Naruto and looked at him. "What's the matter, love?" he asked the blond.**

**Naruto appeared to be scared. "I don't want to shame you in front of the other people by having you seen with me," he answered, his voice shaking. "Plus, how would you think they'd react? Not very kindly, I know that much. Everyone thinks that people like us should either get away from everyone or just die. Wouldn't I shame you and your clan if the truth got out?"**

**Sasuke smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "I've been thinking about that for a long time now," he said. "I've decided on two things. One, they're all gonna find out the truth anyway, so let them see it. Two, I've decided that I don't care what people think about us. However, if it bothers you, we could hide it until you feel comfortable with the way we are."**

**Naruto listened to what Sasuke had said and he had tears in his eyes. They were tears of joy. He then smiled and replied, "I'm gonna face those people holding your hand in mine, Sasuke. I don't feel ashamed anymore. Let's continue walking, okay?"**

**Sasuke nodded, kissed Naruto's forehead again, and started to continue walking with Naruto.**

**As Naruto had predicted, no one really took it well. They began to whisper nasty remarks behind their backs. Most of those nasty remarks were that the nine-tailed fox had tainted the Uchiha prodigy. Naruto found it was easy to ignore the people, but Sasuke was having trouble keeping calm. He had to fight back the urge to knock the shit out of all the villagers that dared to insult his lover any further, but he knew Naruto wouldn't like it.**

**They came across a gift shop. Sasuke found the perfect opportunity. "Wait over there in the alley," he told the blond. "It's dark in there, so the villagers won't see you if they pass by. I'll be right back, but no looking through the window, okay?"**

**Naruto hesitated, but nodded and went into the alleyway near the shop. He sat down on the ground waiting for Sasuke when he received a hard kick the arm. The force of the kick was so intense that Naruto went flying into the open and rolled a bit before stopping.**

**"So, you stole my crush and broke my heart, you damn nine-tailed fox," the voice in the shadows said coldly. "I never thought the rumors would be true about the two of you." (Me: Hey, that rhymes! You: cold glare If you interrupt again, I will make sure you die a slow and painful death. Me: AAH! Sorry!)**

**Naruto immediately recognized the voice. It was that of his other team mate...**

**"Is that you, Sakura?" Naruto asked, fear revealed in his shaking voice.**

**Sakura stepped out of the alley and glared the most evil glare ever made from her. She also showed tears in her eyes.**

**"How could you do this, Naruto?" Sakura asked bitterly. "Sasuke was supposed to be mine, not yours. Why did you have to be the one he loved? What's so wrong with me?"**

**Naruto stared at her and said, "He just happened to be gay because he thought that all the girls were annoying. I mean, who could blame him? You girls never leave him alone! I'm glad that I'm gay and don't find girls attractive."**

**"Yeah, because no girl would ever want to go out with you," Sakura replied. "Everyone hates you. Now they're gonna hate Sasuke. Why do you have to go and mess everything up? Why do you ruin people's lives? Are you proud of all you've done to everyone else?"**

**With that final sentence, Naruto froze. Her words hurt harder than any physical injury he'd ever received. He watched in shock as Sakura ran off into the distance.**

**Sasuke then came out of the shop. "Naruto-kun," he said. "Come here. I have a surprise for you."**

**Naruto walked slowly to Sasuke and watched as his love pulled out a pair of matching necklaces. It was a small stone-like slab. On one side, there was a phoenix and on the other side there was a heart.**

**Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. "You got me a necklace?" he asked in surprise.**

**Sasuke nodded. "In words, the symbols would mean eternal love," he told the blond. "The phoenix lives forever, so it is eternal. The heart means love. Thus, the necklace says eternal love. Do you like it? Put it on. I wanna see if it fits you, but it probably does."**

**Naruto put one on and, sure enough, it fit perfectly. He started to cry in joy again. _Maybe the pain that the villagers inflict on me is worth being with Sasuke for the rest of my life? _Naruto found himself thinking. He smiled and hugged Sasuke, who hugged him back.**

**"I'll always love you, Sasuke," Naruto breathed out softly.**

**Sasuke smiled and replied, "As will I, my love. I'll always love you, too."**

**There! I finally got back to Naruto and Sasuke's situation! The next chapter is going to include Shino and a new _kunoichi _that comes into town claiming to be related to Iruka-sensei! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**On another note, the necklace idea was used from someone else's story that I read a long time before I got an account on here. I don't remember what it was called or who the author was, but you know who you are! I hope you don't mind if I used this idea in my story! If I remembered your name I would've asked first, but my mind went blank and I went with the first thing that popped into my head! Sorry if I'm stealing, but I'm giving credit to the unknown author! Goodnight! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter Ten: The Second New _Kunoichi_**

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the village, Shino was waking up from a fitful sleep. He wondered about his lover. _What was up with Shikamaru last night?_ Shino thought. _I mean, I understand the fact that the girl from two nights ago was his sister, but why does he have to spend a full weekend with her? Has he forgotten me already? Was this just a one-night stand? Was he lying to me this whole time?_**

**He finally decided that Shikamaru needed time to reacquaint himself with his sister, so Shino made up his mind to stop doubting their relationship. _After all, Shikamaru will always love me. Right?_**

**Shino got dressed and hurried out the door to the training grounds where he began his usual weekend training. He had begun target training with his kunai when he shot one and heard a cry of pain. It sounded like a girl's voice, so he rushed over to where he heard the sound.**

**It was a girl that appeared to be about his age. She had brown hair, white skin, brown eyes and was skinny. She had gotten his kunai in her arm, and she appeared to be in great pain.**

**"I am extremely sorry, miss," Shino told the girl as he pulled the kunai out of her arm. "I did not mean to do that. Where did you come from? I could not feel your _chakara _nearby. How did you manage to sneak up like that?"**

**The girl then stood up, holding her arm to hide the blood. Shino got a better look at the girl. She was wearing a white shirt with a light blue butterfly on it, light blue pants with a small rip in the left knee, and faded gray tennis shoes.**

**The girl spoke up. "Thanks. I'm new here. I don't know my way around here yet, and-wow! You're cute!"**

**Shino's eyes widened and he shifted his weight on his feet uncomfortably. "Uh...thank you?" he said nervously.**

**She chuckled. "I'm sorry if I scared you!" she told Shino. "You are pretty cute, though. At least, in my opinion you are."**

**Shino relaxed. "By the way," he started. "What is your name?"**

**"What's my name?" she asked him. "It's Iruka. Umino Iruka is my name. I've lived in the Hidden Cloud for a long time because my mom lived there. She died, and my dad lives out here, so I'm moving in with him."**

**"What name does your father go by?" Shino asked her.**

**Iruka chuckled. "His name's Umino Iruka, too!" she replied. "Isn't that funny?"**

**Shino stared. _Her father is Iruka-sensei? _he thought to himself.**

**"Do you know where he lives?" Iruka asked Shino.**

**Shino nodded. "I will gladly walk you to his house if that is what you wish," he told the girl.**

**Iruka smiled and gave him her thanks. As Shino led the way to the sensei's house, he couldn't help this feeling that he was having. He described it as butterflies in the stomach, but he wasn't too sure what it meant. He ignored it and arrived at Iruka-sensei's house.**

**The sensei was sitting on the porch waiting. "There you are, Iruka!" he exclaimed. "I thought you decided to wait another day before setting out! By the way, how did this Aburame boy treat you?"**

**Iruka looked over. "What IS your name?" she asked Shino. "You never told me."**

**Shino blushed. "My name is Aburame Shino," he told her.**

**Iruka smiled. "Well, Aburame Shino," she started. "This is your gift for walking me to my new home." She got closer to him and kissed him deeply.**

**Shino's eyes widened in panic, but for some reason he found himself deepening the kiss. _This feels about as good as when Shikamaru and I kiss each other, _Shino found himself thinking. He then mentally smacked himself. _WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THAT? _Shino yelled silently.**

**Shino quickly broke the kiss after that. He looked at her and said, "I must get back to my training. I hope you can start school tomorrow, for I think you will be able to make a lot of friends there. Farewell." He bowed politely and then ran back toward the training grounds.**

**Iruka stood on the porch with her dad. _He's still pretty cute, _she found herself thinking. _He seems like he's got a secret or two locked away, though. I wonder what they might be?_**

**Short, I know, but it's about midnight and I'm tired. Feedback is appreciated. Next chapter, there's that final _kunoichi _that claims to have relations to Kiba! Wonder what the Uchiha boy will do when he stumbles across her? Check out the next chapter to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter Eleven: Izuzuka Girl?**

**That same afternoon, a new _kunoichi _was checking into Konohagakure for the first time. She had pink slightly curly hair that went to the end of her shoulder blades, white skin, hazel eyes and was skinny. She was wearing pink pants that were somewhat tight, a pink cloak with a hood to cover her face, and pink tennis shoes. She was also carrying a little puppy with her. Unlike her, the puppy was a small yellow Labrador retriever. The puppy was a boy, and the girl loved the puppy like a human brother.**

**She was walking down the street when she happened to see a raven-haired boy walking alone. (He dropped off Naruto at his house, just to let you know!) She pulled the hood of her cloak down further to hide her face, but in doing so, bumped into the boy, knocking them both to the ground.**

**The boy stood up and held out his hand to help her up. "I'm sorry, miss," he said as she looked up to meet his gaze. She smiled nervously as she held out her hand for him to grab. He grabbed it and pulled her up.**

**She stood up straight, brushed herself off, and then gasped in fear. "Where did Shinta go?" she asked, worried.**

**"Who is Shinta?" the boy asked.**

**"Shinta is the name of my puppy!" she told him. Then she heard a yelp far behind her. Sure enough, Shinta had been caught in a crowd of people walking down the street and was getting stepped on by a lot of others. She hid herself in the crowd, grabbed her puppy and hurried out of the bustle of people.**

**"Oh Shinta, are you okay, boy?" she asked the puppy. The puppy licked her face in response. She giggled, and then looked back at the boy. "You don't happen to know where the Inuzuka household is, do you?" she asked.**

**The boy nodded. "I'll only show you if you tell me your name and state your business," he told her. "I don't recognize you, and I can't allow strangers to wander freely without good reasons to back them up."**

**The girl looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry for being so rude," she told him. "My name is Aiko. I'm Kiba Inuzuka's sister. I've moved here from a different village so I can live with my biological family. This is my dog Shinta. You already knew that, though. What's your name?"**

**The boy stared. "My name's Uchiha Sasuke," he replied.**

**Aiko looked at him with gladness. "Well, Uchiha Sasuke," she said. "Can you show me the way to the Inuzuka household now?"**

**Sasuke looked at her and nodded. He led the way to the Inuzuka house. When they arrived there, Kiba was already waiting on the porch.**

**"AIKO'S HERE!" Kiba shouted in happiness. "I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D MAKE IT HERE TODAY!" he continued as he jumped down and hugged her.**

**Aiko mock-glared at Kiba. "Down, boy!" she told her brother.**

**Kiba whined like a dog before letting go of her. "Yes, Aiko-chan," he replied.**

**She turned to Sasuke and gave him a hug. (Just to possibly clear something up, when Kiba jumped to hug her, Shinta jumped down and hid behind her, so Aiko was able to hug Sasuke without squishing Shinta. In case you were confused, this was what happened!) She also gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.**

**"See you tomorrow at school, Sasuke!" she told him before going inside, Kiba and Shinta following her. Sasuke grinned and ran back home.**

**Shortness again, but it's late. I had Integrated Math homework tonight, and it was hard! Anyway, in the next chapter, I'll be going back to Shikamaru and Murasaki's situation. It's time for the family to sleep, and Murasaki has a nightmare. Is Shikamaru going to check on her? Or does he fear something that she says in her sleep? Read the next chapter to find out! (Corny, I know, but oh well. I don't really care. It's my fanfiction, not yours! Flames will be used to heat my little sister's room; it's really chilly in there and she already has a bad cough!) Feedback is appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter Twelve: Murasaki and Shikamaru Talk Each Other to Sleep**

**The same night, the Nara family was preparing to go to sleep. Murasaki volunteered to sleep in her old room, much to Shikamaru's protest. He shrugged it off and went to his room and climbed into bed, immediately drifting off to sleep.**

**Hours later, Shikamaru awoke to someone crying. It seemed to be coming from Murasaki's room, so he got up and went to the door. He turned the knob. It was unlocked, so he opened it and went to the foot of her bed.**

**Murasaki was crying in her sleep. It appeared she had been thrashing in her sleep as well. Shikamaru felt sudden sadness for her, but did nothing.**

**"Don't leave..." Murasaki muttered, fear in her voice. "Come back, Yumi...don't leave me out here by myself. I thought we were on a team! I'm still just a kid! Don't leave me out here in the desert by myself! Come back! I'm scared!" Then she went back to crying after she had said that.**

**Shikamaru decided to go back to his room. _Murasaki will get me up if she needs me, _Shikamaru thought. _It won't be long before she comes in here. _He waited an hour before drifting back into sleep.**

**A few hours after he fell asleep, Shikamaru awoke to a soft crying by his door. He woke up and saw it was Murasaki, holding tightly to something in her arms. Shikamaru recognized it immediately.**

**_She's holding the teddy bear that I gave her for her fifth birthday! _Shikamaru told himself. _Does she realize that, though?_**

**Murasaki's voice trembled as she spoke. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight, brother?" she asked. "Can I lay down here for a little while to calm down?"**

**Shikamaru scooted over and patted the space next to him. Murasaki got up on the bed and snuggled close to Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't know what to expect at first, but he liked the sudden warmth her body gave off, so he didn't protest.**

**"Am I weird, Shikamaru?" Murasaki asked suddenly.**

**Shikamaru sat up and looked at her back. "Why would I think you're weird?" he asked. "You're my sister, and I could never make fun of you!"**

**Murasaki smiled as she snuggled closer to her brother. "Thanks, little brother," she told him. "I needed that. My teammate left me in the desert when we were seven because she thought I was weird."**

**Shikamaru then began to stroke her hair softly. "It'll be okay, Murasaki," he told her. "You're safe here."**

**Murasaki began drifting off to sleep. Before sleep engulfed her, she muttered a soft, "Goodnight, Shikamaru."**

**Shikamaru smiled. "Goodnight, Murasaki," he answered lovingly.**

**Shortness yet again, but I'm tired! I have a drama meeting in the morning, so I need to get to bed! In the next chapter, it's first day at the ninja academy for Aiko, Iruka and Murasaki. How will they do in their classes? Find out!**

**Also, for the classes, I don't know if any of the following classes are actual ones in the academy, but I stuck to a normal school's schedule. Here are the schedules for the three _kunoichi_:**

**Umino, Iruka**

**1) Math**

**2) Chemistry**

**3) Shinobi History**

**4) Physical Education**

**5) English**

**6) Music/Choir**

**7) Homebase**

**Inuzuka, Aiko**

**1) Physical Education**

**2) English**

**3) Chemistry**

**4) Shinobi History**

**5) Math**

**6) Music/Choir**

**7) Homebase**

**Nara, Murasaki**

**1) Shinobi History**

**2) Math**

**3) Chemistry**

**4) English**

**5) Physical Education**

**6) Music/Choir**

**7) Homebase**

**There's a reason why the last two hours are the same for all three of the girls. You'll find it out soon enough! Goodnight!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. So sue me!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The First Day**

**When Iruka woke up the next morning she felt tired. _Then again, I _did _walk all the way from the Hidden Cloud to the Hidden Leaf, so I guess I have a reason to be tired. _ She slowly got out of bed and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.**

**She found her dad making a big breakfast for the two of them, so she couldn't help but smile. She sat down at the table, pulling her school schedule out of her backpack that was leaning against the wall and look over it:**

**Umino, Iruka**

**1) Math**

**2) Chemistry**

**3) Shinobi History**

**4) Physical Education**

**5) English**

**6) Music/Choir**

**7) Homebase**

**Iruka looked up at her father. "Dad," she began. "What senseis teach each lesson?"**

**Her father smiled. "You'll figure it out eventually," he told her. "Just ask around to see who has the same class when you go to it. It won't be long before you'll be able to memorize your classes, so just don't worry about it, okay?"**

**Iruka looked at her father and nodded. Her dad smiled bigger and served them the breakfast.**

**Meanwhile, Aiko woke up and dug out her schedule and reviewed the classes she had. It read:**

**Inuzuka, Aiko**

**1) Physical Education**

**2) English**

**3) Chemistry**

**4) Shinobi History**

**5) Math**

**6) Music/Choir**

**7) Homebase**

**She sighed and muttered, "This is great. Why did they have to stick me in P.E. for first hour? I would've much rather had English first hour!" She sighed. "Oh well. I can't change it now. Time to eat!" she added as she bounded down the stairs.**

**Murasaki had just come into the bathroom to get ready for school when Shikamaru slipped her schedule under the door and through the space. Murasaki sighed in annoyance when she saw what it was and what it read:**

**Nara, Murasaki**

**1) Shinobi History**

**2) Math**

**3) Chemistry**

**4) English**

**5) Physical Education**

**6) Music/Choir**

**7) Homebase**

**She sighed, folded the paper and slipped it in her pocket. She decided she would look over it when she got to the academy.**

**Aiko, Iruka (both sensei and daughter), Shino, Shikamaru, Murasaki, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba all arrived at the academy at the same time. Aiko saw Sasuke and waved. (Just to let you know, Shinta goes to school with her, too, just like Akamaru goes to school with Kiba.) Sasuke held Naruto's hand behind their backs. Shino and Shikamaru looked at each other and nodded. Murasaki stood beside Shikamaru and their dad. Both Irukas stood next to each other while watching all the other students entering the academy.**

**Shikamaru noticed his dad looking at Murasaki with reassurance for it seemed as though she was scared, even if she didn't show it. Shikamaru gave Murasaki a brotherly hug and took her hand, leading her into the academy. The others followed behind them and into the academy.**

**All the students were in class and Murasaki, Aiko and Iruka (girl) had just found and entered their classrooms when the bell rang. In Murasaki's first hour, her father was teaching. In Iruka's first hour Kakashi was teaching the class. Finally, in Aiko's class, Iruka-sensei taught it.**

**It turned out that Murasaki, Aiko and Iruka did very well in their classes. Lunchtime came after fourth hour and the three _kunoichi _sat by a tree that was spread from the others. They were discussing what had happened in their previous classes when Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba walked over to them. Naruto and Sasuke joined later on, but they didn't hold hands in fear that someone would notice.**

**They were eating their lunches and cracking jokes when the bell rang to go back to class. The lunches had been finished, so they threw away the paper bags and went inside to their fifth hour classes.**

**Fifth hour rolled by quickly and sixth hour was next. The _kunoichi _all had Music/Choir that hour, so they entered the room and began warm-ups with everyone else. The teacher (Kurenai) walked in and said, "Let's begin our singing for the day. Is there anyone in here that doesn't know the song _Every Heart_?"**

**No one raised their hands, which made Kurenai smile. "Then let's begin," she said. "Now, I want you all to separate into your voice ranges."**

**Murasaki went into the soprano section, but Aiko and Iruka went into the alto section. Kurenai looked at the three with doubtful looks, but motioned for Murasaki to come forward. Murasaki walked over to Kurenai at the piano.**

**"I'm going to test your voice, okay?" she said. "Nothing bad will come out of that, now will there?"**

**She picked a somewhat low note for a soprano, but Murasaki barely hit it. _Okay, she's definitely _NOT _an alto, _Kurenai thought. _She might actually _BE _a soprano._**

**Kurenai kept going higher on the piano and Murasaki hit them flawlessly. Kurenai, as well as some of the other students, appeared surprised at how high Murasaki went up the scale. Even some of the sopranos looked impressed, but Aiko and Iruka weren't surprised. After all, the three of them were cousins, so they knew each other's voice ranges. Kurenai noticed this and felt more relieved. However, when she reached the highest note on the piano (you all know what that is!) and heard Murasaki reach it, her eyes grew wide in shock.**

**Murasaki noticed her expression and stopped. "What?" she asked. "Did I not hit it right?"**

**Iruka shook her head. "You hit it, like always," she told her. Murasaki let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "I thought I couldn't reach it anymore!"**

**Kurenai became so amazed that she patted Murasaki on the head. "You will be my top soprano," she told her. "You will have to help the others to reach anywhere near there, but I have faith in your talent."**

**Murasaki blushed. Shikamaru was standing outside the door when he heard all about Murasaki's position and smiled. "That sounds about right," he told himself. "She was always good at singing. In fact, she always used to match Mom's voice when she was old enough to memorize the lullaby she sang to us. Murasaki..."**

**Shortness again, but I don't really care! Also, sorry for lack of updating; finals, Christmas shopping and spending the night at friends' houses really take a lot of time out from writing! Also, no idea what's gonna be in the next chapter, so you're just gonna have to ride the wave, okay? You know the drill: read and review! Good night!**


End file.
